


Legend's day off- Wraith- Renee Blasey

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Series: Legend's day off [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Renee is bored on her day off, so she calls up Elliott to see what trouble they can get into.
Series: Legend's day off [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Legend's day off- Wraith- Renee Blasey

Renee Blasey was sitting in her room bedroom apartment eating take out for the fiftieth time this week, dressed in an old tank top and boxers she'd stolen from her best friend Elliott's place when she last visited. They were brand new, had a cat on them that was disappearing into a portal out the other side. Portals were her thing. Not Decoy Boys. So, he lost portal cat boxer privileges.

After finishing her take out she looked around her dark apartment, the only thing lighting it was her holo-vision. "I look like one of those washed up cops from TV that got thrown out by his wife." She groaned to herself, "I need to get out for a bit...but...where to...I know! I'll text Elliott." 

Reaching under piles of taking out-she really needed to clean-she found her phone. 

'Hey bitch, what's up?' 

'Watching Octavio flirt with literally everyone at the Lounge, what's up?' 

'Wanna go hang somewhere?' 

'Not the Lounge?'

'Eh, kinda wanted to hang out and get coffee or something .' 

'Oh! How about 9 lives? Iyts-Its a new Cat Cafe.'

'Did you just stutter type 'its' ?' 

'Yes.' 

'Cool. See you there in half an hour.' 

'K. I'll kick Octavio out.' 

she didn't know what a cat cafe was, but long as it had coffee she didn't care. 

About an hour after -Elliott was never on time- he showed up looking well, attractive. Renee wasn't attracted to him like that.... she didn't think. Oh, dear. But the way his buttoned shirt rolled up over his arms... "So, cats." She quickly silenced the voices in her mind telling her to focus on those arms. "Cats AND food. Also, you can take these cats home!" Elliott was more of a dog man or maybe he was just a pet man. Animal man? Whatever. 

"That sounds uh..cool!" Renee smiled walking in with him. The inside was filled with tons of cat decor, cupcakes, and cookies all cat-themed the owners were a husband and wife both wearing equally cheesy cat-themed t-shirts. Renee loved this. After paying and getting a cat head cupcake they went back to what Renee felt was Heaven. Everywhere you looked there was fluffy, plump, happy, cats. 

"Hey, you should take one home with you!" Elliott was already tackled by six kitties. Renee paused her eyes widening. She could take them home. Well, one she was only allowed one at her apartment. "Ok, help me!" They went through the one hundred some odd cats trying to find the right one. Just as Renee had nearly given up she found him. A jet black cat with bright green eyes and a long fluffy tail. "You." She plunked the lazy tomcat from the window when he didn't object she held him close. "Elliott look!" Elliott looked over, "Ah damn lookit that! He's as black as your hair-like..like a void!" 

"I'm not naming him void maybe...Casper." Elliott just looked at her but didn't argue. With that, after adopting him, buying way too many toys, litter boxes, and other things cats need they drive home. Renee blinked as they pulled up to her apartment and grabbed Elliott's shoulder, "What?"

"They didn't have coffee."


End file.
